


Only Happy When It Rains

by Gooseberrybrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, F/M, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Snarky Banter, Taunting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/pseuds/Gooseberrybrains
Summary: Draco Malfoy loved the rain. In the rain, he could pretend he was still a boy with no greater concern than beating Potter at Quidditch. In the rain, he was home in his back garden, splashing in puddles and racing on his broom. In the rain, things were simple again.





	Only Happy When It Rains

Draco Malfoy was leaning over the wall of the Astronomy Tower looking out over the wide expanse of the Hogwarts grounds. It was raining, a warm spring storm, big, fat drops slicking down his pale hair until it was nearly translucent against his skin. The sound of the rain hitting the roof was a soothing white noise. 

Draco loved the rain. It was why he came out here in the first place. While everyone else had run for cover indoors at the sight of the first storm clouds, Draco had immediately come out here. It was the only thing that made him happy these days. In the Astronomy Tower he felt some peace and could truly be alone. No one else was crazy enough to enjoy it as he did. 

The thing was, his life was turning to utter shit. The Dark Lord was living in his house, his parents were terrified, and Draco himself was being forced into his service. It wasn’t a life he wanted, not that he had any choice. In the rain, he could pretend he was still a boy with no greater concern than beating Potter at Quidditch. In the rain, he was home in his back garden, splashing in puddles and racing on his broom. In the rain, things were simple again. 

_Simple_. That was an odd concept in itself for Draco had always liked complications. He enjoyed _creating_ complications. He reveled in making things difficult for other people and then watching them struggle. He thrived off of other people’s heartache and chaos. Making a big fuss over that hippogriff scratching him, or ruining a Gryffindor’s potion on purpose-- those had always been the sort of complications he lived for. Now though, the complications were _his_, and he wanted nothing more than for things to be simple again. 

He saw movement out on the lawn, and he leaned out further over the wall and squinted into the distance. _Granger_. He would recognize that big, bushy head of hers anywhere. What was she doing wandering about in the rain? He had barely stopped to consider what he was doing before he had swept back inside and taken off down the stairs. 

It was crowded inside the castle. Students were meandering through the corridors and around the Entrance Hall. It was clear that most of them had been displaced by the rain and were looking for entertainment inside now. Draco didn’t bother with any of them. He just pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, barely hearing the cries of protest and outrage as he went. The only thing he was bothered about was that he was in a hurry and they were in his way.

He burst out of the front doors onto the wet lawn several minutes later. The rain had picked up in that scant amount of time and was now coming down in sheets. He headed toward the Quidditch pitch, which was where Granger had appeared to be going. He picked up the pace, walking faster as though he was afraid he’d miss her. When he rounded the end of the bleachers into the open space, he thought he had lost her. There she was! In the dimming gray light and through the curtain of rain, he saw her crouched down near the seats on the Ravenclaw side of the pitch. _What on earth was she doing?_

“Trying to drown yourself, Granger?” He asked, coming up behind her. “You’d do better trying that in the lake.”

Granger let out a yelp as she hit her head on the underside of the bleachers she was knelt beneath. She let out another curse and stood up hurriedly, turning to face him. “Jesus, Malfoy! What are you doing, skulking around like some sort of creep? You scared me!”

Draco smirked at her. “I was merely making sure that you were all right, of course. How typically rude of you that you can’t even take the time to thank me for my concern.” He put a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“Oh, har har. I’m sure that my well being was the last thing on your mind, Malfoy,” she shot back, rolling her eyes at him. “Thanks to you, Crookshanks has run off. Now I’ll never find him tonight.”

He frowned in confusion. “What’s a Crookshanks?” 

Granger sighed in exasperation and flipped her mass of wet hair out of her face. “Crookshanks is my cat. He ran off.”

Draco stepped back in alarm, trying to avoid the mane of hair she had attempted to attack him with. “Watch it, Granger! That hair of yours is lethal!”

“Sod off!” She exclaimed and stepped around him, walking back toward the castle.

He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want her to leave. Poking fun at Granger was infinitely more fun than sulking on his own. “Granger, wait!” He grasped her arm, trying to stop her progress away from him. 

She swung around angrily. “Don’t touch me!”

She tried to yank her arm away from his grip and as she did so, she lost her balance and slipped in the mud. She toppled over, falling into a large puddle on the field and taking Draco with her. He landed on top of her with a grunt of surprise. 

She was shoving at his shoulders almost immediately. “Get off me, Malfoy!”

He scrambled back as fast as he could and got to his feet. “Ugh, Granger, what the hell? Now I’m soaked!”

“You were soaked before, you complete imbecile,” she said flatly. 

Draco sputtered, insulted, but she took no notice of him. Instead, she stood up and busied herself pushing her hair out of her face and peeling off her drenched and muddy cardigan. Underneath, she was wearing the school issue white button-up which in normal circumstances was quite modest looking. Now, however, it was plastered to every curve of her body and nearly see-through. His eyes widened as he took her in. Outlines of black lace were easily traced along the swell of her breasts and her nipples were rather pronounced in the cool evening air, making Draco swallow hard in response. His gaze trailed down her body, over her flat stomach and the curve of her hips. She cleared her throat loudly and pointedly, and his eyes snapped back up to her face. He leered at her, doing his best to hide his discomfort over being caught ogling her.

She pursed her lips. “_Really_ Malfoy?”

He shrugged casually and stepped closer to her. She stepped back. He noticed that even though she was acting annoyed by his attention, her face had gone a bit pink. Was it a flush of embarrassment he wondered, or something more? He stepped closer again, and this time when she backed up her calves hit the bleachers behind her. He grinned wickedly and moved even closer until her breasts were almost brushing against his chest. 

“What… what are you doing?” 

It was barely more than a whisper, and if he hadn’t been standing so close to her, he may not have heard it over the sound of the rain coming down around them. He leaned in, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “What do you _want_ me to do?” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Granger insisted and she brought her hands up to press against his chest, as if she meant to push him away. 

She didn’t. Instead, she closed her fists, scrunching two handfuls of wet white cotton in her grip. She turned her head so that they were facing each other again and leaned in close. Her breath was mingling with his and her lips ghosted across his mouth with the faintest touch. Though she didn’t kiss him like he thought she might.

Instead, she spoke in a husky voice. “What I _want_ you to do, Malfoy, is leave me alone.”

She side-stepped him in the next moment and was halfway back up to the castle before he got his bearings. He blinked slowly and looked down at the muddy cardigan pressed into his hands.

Much later, when Draco was lying alone in his bed, he allowed himself to smile into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-october. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
